Devices that include batteries, such as personal electronic devices like cellular phones, often include the capability to indicate a charge state of the battery to a user. In order to estimate the charge state of the battery, the product may include one or more sensors, such as a current sensor and/or a voltage sensor. To estimate the charge state of the battery, the device may apply a charge state algorithm to the sensor data produced by the sensors.